Little Miss Salvatore
by Vanity Whore
Summary: vampire diaries with a ..very small twist. Stephan and Damon has a little sister, who has captured the heart of all, even Kathrine Pierce.  I suck at summerys


**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries  
>or any of the cahercters, I just take them and<br>make them do adorable things and such! **

_Okay, Now I don't want you guys to expect a bitchy Katherine or a stuck up Salvatore daddy. Katherine is very loving in this story, well toards Sophia anyway. SO RAWR! And The salvatore Daddy (never botherd to learn his name) Is'nt a ass whole to Damon. KAY? KAY! alright. Read._

**Chap 1.**

I was outside on the porch with daddy, watching my brothers and Katharine play a game of tag.

"Go Kathy!" I cheered.

My daddy chuckled, and Damon glared playfully at me. "Thank you so much for your sisterly support, little one."

I giggled as Stephan and Katharine made their way to the porch.

Katharine scooped me up in her arms and smirked at my brothers, "We girls have to stick together," she looked down at me. "Isn't that right Sophia?"

I smiled, "Of course Miss Katharine!"

She smiled and set me down on my feet, I pouted.

Stephan smiled at me and kneeled to my height, "You've got it so easy, Miss Katharine is wrapped around your little tiny finger, and we have to work for her affection."

I smiled and nuzzled my face against Miss Katharine's leg.

One day when Miss Katharine and I were playing Dolly's she told me that she was a vampire; I thought it was pretty cool! She told me how she didn't ever have to grow up, and that if I wanted, when I got older she would turn me into one too so that we could be best friends forever!

My brothers knew too, but daddy didn't. Damon told me I had to keep it a secret, because daddy didn't like vampires and he would try and hurt miss Katharine.

A carriage made its way into our pathway and I squealed in delight running to it, "Emily!" I shouted with joy.

Emily smiled at me and lifted me into her arms, "Hello Sophia." She cooed, and approached the porch. "Hello, Mr Salvatore." She said directing her words to my daddy.

"Good evening, Miss Benet." He replied, "Oh look at the time, I must be off. I shall see you later on son's," he said, then turned his attention to me, "Little Miss Salvatore." He said tipping his hat, I giggled and reached for his face, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and pleased his hat on my head before going off to work.

Miss Katharine and Miss Benet giggled girlishly, "He absolutely adores her." Katherine cooed.

"We all do." Damon said smirking at me, I smirked back.

"Oh no," Emily said rolling her eyes, "She's getting more and more like him every day."

"Well, at least we know she has my good looks." Stephan said looking at me in awe.

Katherine giggled, "Yeah, she's got adorable blue eyes."

"so innocent." Emily added on.

"Oh come on, she still has blond hair. There's still some time for it to turn black." Damon argued.

"Well, that is true. But that's highly unlikely." Katherine said smirking at Damon tauntingly.

I giggled, Damon had blue eyes too, but my eyes were the shade of Stephan's, which was a light shade of blue. Damon had brown black hair, and Stephan had light brown.

There weren't many children in Mystic Falls, I was one of the only girls. There was another girl, but she was twelve making her eight years older than me.

"I want soup!" I said smiling at my brothers.

Damon rolled his eyes , "I got it." He said walking into the house.

"I'll help you." Katherine called after, chasing him.

Emily set me down, "I'll go run your bath." She told me, I pouted. She knew I hated baths, but her and Katherine absolutely adored bathing me. I must admit though, I love the bubbles.

"So it's just you and me," I said smiling evilly at Stephan picking up my Cinderella bouncy ball.

'

Stephan smiled at me, "Bring it."

"Sophia your soup is Already!- Ahh." Katherine stared at me wide eyed.

I blushed, though I'm pretty sure she couldn't see it for the mud covering my face.

"Stephan I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully, you know how long it took me to get her gown fitted?" Katharine scolded playfully.

I giggled, "He made me! He said that I was a wimp!" I cried, "so I just had to win!"

"Oh come on Miss Katherine, you know I can't have my little sister roaming about like a girly."

Katherine pursed her lips and nodded, "It's a miracle that she finds playing with worm's more entertaining than playing dolls, though I can't say she doesn't like to play dress up." Katherine teased smirking at me.

"Only with you!" I said back running in the house to get to my bath, She giggled and ran after me.

"Sophia Marie don't you run from me!"

Ten minutes later, my head was under the surface of my bath water and I was staring at the blue tile that made up the bathtub.

"Sophia." I heard Emily call, reluctantly I came out of the water and smiled sheepishly. "Let Miss Katherine and I bathe you so we and your brothers can all go to the theater after you eat your soup, okay?"

I sighed and nodded, Miss Katherine squirted some shampoo in her hands and started massaging my scalp with it as Emily scrubbed me. Soon enough, I was out of the bath and both my body and hair was wrapped in a towel.

"Emily, will you go and call for a carriage, by the time they get here Sophia should be finished feasting."

Miss Emily nodded kindly and made her way out the bathroom.

"So, what shall you wear today?" Kathrin pondered, looking through my walk in wardrobe. Most of the clothing I had, was things she bought for me herself.

"Something like you." I said pouting, she always looked so pretty with her corsets and flowing gowns.

Katherine smiled, "I'm not sure if they even make corset's in your size little one." Katherine sighed, and then smiled once more, "How about we match?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later, my brown hair was down, in its natural ringlets form and I was wearing a light green gown.

Stephen and Damon sat on either side of me as Katherine spoke with Emily.

I looked over to find Damon smiling at me, and I poked my tong out at him and shoved a spoon full of soup in his mouth.

The corner of his mouth turned down, and Stephan and Katherine erupted in laughter, Emily just shook her head.

"A growing boy needs to eat!" I said, mimicking Katherine's words.

"Indeed they do."

I finished my soup, and Stephan gave me a piggy back ride to the carriage.

"Wait!" I said, "Put me down!" I cried.

Stephan chuckled and let me down, I ran to the horses. There were two, one brown and one white. I stroked both of their legs and reached into my pocket bringing out two carrots and fed them.

"Don't tell momma!" I whispered to the horses, I then skipped into the carriage and settled on Damon's lap.

"When do you have to go away again?" I asked.

"I've had been meaning to ask you that." Katherine added on.

Damon sighed, "A month, two at most."

"No!" I wined, "Please stay? Please?" I begged.

"I'm sorry muslin, I just can't."

"Ew, NO!" I shouted when Stephan had explained he had gotten tickets for us to go see Cinderella.

Katherine threw her head back in laughter, "I told you!"

Stephan sighed, "Fine," he lowered to my level. "What do you want to see?"

"That!" I shouted pointing to a sign with a guy with creepy eyes.

"Seriously, Candy man?" Asked Emily.

I batted my eyelashes, "Yes please!"

Stephan sighed, "I'll go get the tickets."

"No need." Katherine said, "I'll handle it." She said walking off.

I grabbed her hand and followed, my brothers and Emily stayed behind knowingly.

"Five tickets to candy man please." Katherine said smiling.

"Okay, thatll be-"

"Free." She commanded, her eyes boring into his.

"Okay! Here you go five tickets to candy man. And that will be free of charge."

I smiled and ran into the theater, Katherine giggled and chased after me. My brothers joined also.

I nuzzled in Katherine's arms, and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
